Adventures Of The Scribblenauts
by Raven Rose Knight
Summary: Maxwell is tired of ordinary town life. So he goes on an adventure and meets up with a girl just like him, a Scribblenaut. What happens next? Read to find out! No flames please. 10 n'up just in case. I AM NOT DEAD! I HAVE RETURNED! Chapter 3 is up!
1. Encounter

Adventures of The Scribblenauts

By Raven Rose Knight

Chapter 1: Encounter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I feel like writing a story for Scribblenauts! The story is about… well you're just gonna have to read to find out. After youre done reading this story REVIEW! Non-members of can review too!!

Maxwell- 12 yrs old

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scritch-scratch. Maxwell wrote the word "DOLPHIN". The dolphin appeared in front of him, in the saltwater cove. He jumped on the dolphin and went across the cove to the other side, where he grabbed the cat sitting there, and went back to the other side, to give the cat to the waiting little girl. The little girl squealed, and took the cat.

"Thank you, you're a really nice guy!" the little girl said.

"Anytime." He said.

The girl ran off, and Maxwell sighed. He hadn't been through very much excitement, and he was really like the local superhero. They always called him for everything, even things they could do themselves, just because he was a Scribblenaut, able to write anything and have it appear immediately. It was rather boring, I mean, he liked helping the people sometimes, but he had not even left his town.

"_I think I may want to leave this town, go on an adventure, help other people! Yeah, I'm gonna do that. I might even see another Scribblenaut! Nah, that won't happen. I think I'm the only Scribblenaut. It would be nice though…_" Maxwell thought.

Later that day, Maxwell got everybody in town together. He received a lot of requests for everyday things he should do for them, but he shook his head and said.

"I'm leaving this town. Today." He said then pulled out his notebook. Faster than anybody could react at, he scrawled out the word, "WINGS". A pair of wings appeared and he put them on. He immediately started flying away, receiving a lot of "boo's", "Come back here!"s, and some crying, mostly from the little girl he helped earlier.

He flew off, until the town was smaller than he could see, and he couldn't hear their pathetic cries. He knew nobody would miss him though. He had no parents, siblings, or even a girlfriend. He was all alone.

He continued to fly until he got tired and decided to land. He took off the wings and destroyed them by drawing a line through the word "WINGS". He started to walk around until he heard something.

He took out his notebook and pen, and was going to defend himself, when he looked right of himself. He was in the middle of a forest, and trees were everywhere. He opened his notebook and prepared to write "SWORD". Then he heard a slicing sound. Then a "thwoing!" noise. Then he looked up and saw a girl flying through the air, holding onto a notebook and pen, and laugh-screaming. He then heard a thud. Maxwell ran over to the place where the girl landed, and was shocked to see the girl was ok.

Well she should've been, as she landed on a mattress.

Maxwell looked at the girl. She had short brown hair and eyes that were like melted chocolate, her skin was tanned and flawless. She was wearing a purple camisole, a purple skirt, long purple starry socks, and purple shoes. In short, she was a cute girl who loves the color purple. She looked about ten or eleven years old.

"Whoo-wee! That was fun! I'm gonna do it again! Ah…" She started to say, but then saw Maxwell.

"Um, who are you?" She asked.

Maxwell looked around. There was nobody there but him and the girl.

"Me?" Maxwell asked.

"Yes you, who else would I be talking to?" She said.

"Oh, erm, my name's Maxwell." Maxwell said.

"My name's Mika, nice to meet ya!" the girl told him.

"Mika. That's a nice name. Is that a notebook and pen you have with you?"

"Yeah, I just got it a month ago. What's it to ya?"

"Look," Maxwell pulled out his notebook. " It looks just like mine!"

They stared at their identical notebooks. Then Mika asked,

"You're a Scribblenaut, aren't you?"

Maxwell was not surprised to find out she knew this word. He was shocked to know there was another Scribblenaut, just like him, except she was a cute girl! But then he thought of something.

"Wait," Maxwell said, "How did you get that notebook? You look about ten, but I thought it said in the front cover of the notebook that these notebooks only appear to certain children on their 12th birthday. I got my notebook early this year, but how did you get yours?"

Mika looked angry. "What?! For you're information I am twelve years old, and I got my notebook on my birthday last month. I woke up and it was in my hands."

Maxwell thought that over a little bit. She woke up with the notebook in her arms, just as he had woken up on the morning of his birthday with the notebook in his arms.

"Prove it." Mika said.

"What?" Maxwell asked.

"Prove it. Write something down. Unless you've exceeded your par." Mika said.

Maxwell pulled out his parmometer. It kind of looked like a thermometer, but it was supposed to check how he was doing on how much ink he was using. The ink may flow from his pen, but the pen's everlasting ink would eventually run out if he wrote too many things at one time. Anyway, the parmometer was at "0" so he was able to write at least three things.

He pulled out his notebook and wrote the words, "TURKEY SANDWICH". A turkey sandwich appeared in his hand. Mika was impressed. He handed her the sandwich, and she took a huge bite out of it. She chewed, then swallowed. Maxwell's parmometer dropped to "0".

"Ok. You're a real Scribblenaut. See that catapult over there, I wrote that, and the mattress I landed on, wrote that too! See?" Mika opened her notebook and showed her the words she had written.

She then crossed out the word "MATTRESS" and the mattress disappeared. She then pulled out her purple parmometer and watched the it drop to "1". That was because the catapult was still there. She crossed that out, and the parmometer dropped to "0", and the catapult disappeared.

"So what are you doing here?" Maxwell asked.

"I ran away from my village, the people in there wouldn't stop asking me to do things for them, so I left to find my own destiny. What about you?" Mika asked.

"About the same as you." Maxwell said.

"Well, wanna join up? I mean, two Scribblenauts are better than one…" Mika asked.

Maxwell said,

"Ok. I'll join up with you. Maybe I can find out about my past while we are traveling."

Mika smiled and said, "OK. Let's go!"

The two Scribblenauts left. One to find her destiny. One to find his past. Little did they know, that they were more alike than anyone could imagine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whew, that took a while.

I have a request. Everybody who reads this, I want you all to review and tell me if you like this story, so REVIEW!!! Remember non-members can review too!!


	2. I Think We May Be Lost

Adventures of The Scribblenauts

By Raven Rose Knight

Chapter 2: I Think We May Be Lost

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanx 4 the reviews! Remember I want everyone who reads this story to review, including nonmembers of , so please review!!!

Maxwell- 12

Mika- 12

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mika blinked the sleep away from her eyes. She looked up and expected to be in the home of her foster mother, waking up to smell the scents of eggs, bacon, and coffee in the house. Instead, she realized she was in a tent, and was actually waking up to the stench of a skunk inside her tent! She screamed, pinched her nose, and ran outside the tent.

She tripped on something outside her tent. She screamed for a moment, but then realized that Maxwell was on the forest floor, squirming with uncontrollable laughter. She noticed that his green Scribblenaut notebook was open with the word "SKUNK" scrawled out inside.

She started steaming with rage, then the girl Scribblenaut kicked Maxwell.

"MAXWELL!!! WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?!?!" Mika screamed.

He was trying to control his laughter, but was now hurting from Mika's kick. "I just needed to *ppthh* wake you up. HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Maxwell said, then started laughing hysterically again.

"IT WASN'T FUNNY MAXWELL!!! IT REALLY STUNK!!!" Mika yelled at him, then looked as if she was about to explode with anger.

Maxwell stopped laughing. "Mika, I'm sorry, but it was funny." Maxwell said.

Mika stopped getting angry, then giggled a little bit. "I guess it would be funny," She then pushed Maxwell inside his tent, then pulled out her identical Scribblenaut notebook faster than anybody thought possible, and started writing a word, "if it happened to YOU!!"

A skunk appeared, and she told it to go in Maxwell's tent. It did as she told it to. Maxwell's eyes widened in fear, and she zipped up his tent after the skunk went in.

Several screams, sounds of spraying, and items breaking were heard from Maxwell's tent.

Mika rolled on the ground with ravenous laughter, then checked her parmometer. It was at maximum capacity, so she drew a line through the words, "TENT", "SLEEPING BAG" and "PAJAMAS", leaving the word "SKUNK" to stay on the page for a little longer. When she thought Maxwell had enough of her revenge, she crossed out the word "SKUNK" and watched her parmometer drop to "0". Maxwell crawled out of his tent, gasping for air, with scratches on his face.

Mika was laughing. "Now THAT was funny!!" she tried to say through her laughter.

Maxwell said sarcastically, "Ha ha, very funny." Then he said something else.

"Mika, I think we're lost in the forest."

Mika stopped laughing and looked around. Indeed, Maxwell was right. They were in the middle of a place they didn't know, and they looked at each other for a second then Mika screamed,"OH MY GOSH!! WHERE ARE WE?!?!?"

Maxwell sighed and pulled out his notebook. He crossed out the words "SKUNK", "PAJAMAS", "BLANKET", and "TENT".(AN: The first skunk was in Mika's tent until she crossed it out, then the skunk started to run around randomly.) Maxwell watched his parmometer drop to "0" then he wrote the word, "MAP". A second later a map appeared on the ground in front of him. He picked it up and showed it to Mika.

Mika looked at the map. It seemed to her that the map was in sections, ten different sections to be exact. Each had it's own name; The Gardens, Metro, The Peaks, Ancient, Shoreline, Outer Wild, Stunt Park, Frontier, Dark Hollow, and Mish Mash.

Maxwell pointed to The Gardens. "Look, we're right in the middle of The Gardens; if we take this," he pointed to a small path on the ground, "way, then we should be able to get out of The Gardens and into Metro."

Maxwell started walking down the path when he noticed Mika wasn't following him.

"Mika? You ok?" Maxwell asked.

Mika looked as if she was spacing out. Her eyes had even dulled down and weren't as bright as they normally were. She didn't say anything for a few minutes then collapsed.

"MIKA!!" Maxwell yelled then ran to her. "Mika are you ok?! Please say something!!"

"Uuh, Maxwell is that you? Where… where are we?" Mika said.

"You passed out. What happened."

"I heard a voice. It sounded like a woman's. I felt like I recognized it before."

"Really? What did she say?" Maxwell asked.

"I-I don't know. Her voice was garbled." Mika said.

They stopped talking and stared out into the forest and down the path. A man was crawling toward them.

"Sooo....thirrssttyy. Need to be refreshed...." he said.

Maxwell told the man, "If we refresh you, will you give us some Ollars? We need the money for our trip." (AN: Ollars is the money in the Scribblenauts game.)

"Yes, just please help me." the man said.

Mika then said, "First to refresh him wins the Ollars!!"

Mika and Maxwell grinned at each other and took out thier green notebooks. They opened them and Maxwell wrote the word, "RAINCLOUD", just as Mika wrote the words, "BOTTLED WATER". They both got to the man at the same time, Mika giving him the water, Maxwell putting the raincloud above the man. He appeared to be very grateful for being refreshed, told Maxwell something, and he gave Maxwell 3000 Ollars.

Mika pouted and said, "But I got to him first! I should get the money!!"

Maxwell said, "Mika, the man told me that I should split the money with you because it was actually a tie between us both."

"Really?! Thats great!!" Mika said, "Now, GIVE ME MY MONEY!!"

Maxwell sheepishly handed her 1500 Ollars. Mika seemed happy enough now, and she started to run down the path leading to Metro.

"Mika can be so childish...." Maxwell said to himself, and the Scribblenaut ran down the path to catch up to Mika.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What was Mika's vision all about? Everybody (including non-members) review to find out!! I would appreciate it if you would not only review, but Alert it, because this story is about to go into an updating frenzy!!!

PRESS THE MAGICAL GREEN AND WHITE BUTTON NOW!!!


	3. Livin' In The City

Adventures of The Scribblenauts

By: Raven Rose Knight

Chapter 3: Livin' In The City

XXXX

Hey it's RRK back after two whole years of no updates! I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been so busy with school that I haven't had time until now. Without further ado, enjoy chapter three!

P.S.: Sorry if I made Mika sound like a Mary-Su the first chapter. Everything will be explained at a later date.

XXXX

"Mika, wait up!"

Maxwell called after the girl Scribblenaut as he chased her down the path to their next destination, the city of Metro. He tried to catch up to her, but she was too fast. He stopped to catch his breath, and then continued running after her. After a while he saw her just standing there on the path.

"Mika! There you are! Look, don't run away again, it's nearly impossible to catch up to you… OH MY GOD!"

Maxwell realized what Mika was staring at. They had reached their destination, the city of Metro. Only it was much bigger than they could have imagined.

"Isn't it amazing?" Mika proclaimed, "I've never seen a city this big in all my life! Of course, I've never seen a city at all, but I'm sure there isn't another one this big!"

"What do you mean, 'never seen a city at –'?" Maxwell began to ask, but Mika cut him off.

"It doesn't matter! Let's just go!" Mika exclaimed.

Maxwell and Mika began to explore the city. Mika was excited to spend the Ollars she and Maxwell had earned when both Scribblenauts saved the man in the Gardens from dehydration.

"Maxwell, I want to go shopping!" Mika told Maxwell.

Maxwell replied swiftly, "Look, Mika, I know you want to spend the Ollars we got from the Gardens, but we really need to save that money. I mean, you never know when we could get in trouble and need to use it. If you really do want to check out a store, you can, just don't buy-."

Mika had already run off to the nearest store.

"What is wrong with that girl? Always running off at the first chance she gets!" Maxwell said to himself. "Oh well, if she wants to explore, I should probably see what's around here too." Maxwell started to look around the city.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, at the grocery store…

Mika had arrived at the store, and was looking around to see what they had.

"Milk, soda, oranges, pears, lettuce, and potatoes. IS THAT IT?" Mika was infuriated at the lack of variety of the products at the store, and also the fact that there was nothing to carry the items with.

"Apparently, they've never heard of a cart or basket around here." Mika said as she pulled out her notebook and wrote "BASKET" in large letters with her pen. A basket appeared and she began to put a bottle of soda, a head of lettuce, and a pear into the basket. However, when she got to the register and tried to pay for her items, the cashier just stared at her.

"Um… what's wrong with you?" She asked the woman at the register.

The cashier replied, "It's my first day on the job, and I don't know how to use the register."

"I know how to use one, you just open it up like this." Mika pushed a button on the register and the cash drawer popped open.

"Oh my god, are you trying to steal from the register?" The cashier exclaimed.

"What? NO! You just told me you had no idea how to use the register, and I was showing you how to use it!" Mika panicked as she tried to explain.

"SECURITY!" The cashier screamed as two police officers ran towards Mika.

One of the officers grabbed her and said, "Sorry ma'am, but your under arrest for attempted theft. We're going to have to take you to the station until your parents can come get you."

"I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!" Mika yelled at them as they dragged her out of the store.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, at the electronics store…

Maxwell, who had gotten bored by the lack of variety at the electronics store, decided he would watch TV before going to look for Mika. After all, he hadn't seen any television since he began his journey. He was just casually enjoying a movie.

"I believe I have come to a conclusion, Mr. Sunderland," The detective explained, "The murderer is, in fact-."

An announcer blared, "We interrupt this program to bring you a breaking news flash!"

"DANG IT! IT WAS GETTING TO THE BEST PART! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN?" Maxwell thought. He was annoyed by the interruption but decided to sit through it for the sake of finishing the movie.

The announcer continued, "Earlier today at Metro's own Food n' Stuff store, a young girl was apprehended for attempted theft. The girl was unarmed and there were no casualties. She was taken into custody by the Metro Police Force and is expected to stay in prison until she can be identified. Here is her picture." A picture of the girl was put on the screen. "If you know the identity of this girl, call 555-734-1239."

Maxwell looked at the screen and was shocked to find Mika's picture plastered onto every TV screen in the store.

"Mika? Wait, attempted theft? Dang it, I better get her out of prison…" Maxwell thought as he ran out of the store.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mika was sitting behind a red prison door, talking to one of the guards on the other side. They had allowed her to keep her notebook and pen, seeing them as harmless.

Mika said to the guard, "Hey, what exactly are the doors in this prison made of?"

The guard replied, "Kryptonite."

"Really?" Mika asked.

"No not really, the doors are really solid diamond covered with Teflon. Unbreakable and inescapable. There's no way a thief like you could get out." The guard chuckled to himself.

"I told you already I didn't steal anything!" Mika exclaimed.

"That's enough out of you, girl. Now be quiet." The guard said as he walked away to check on the other prisoners.

Mika sighed and thought to herself, "I wish Maxwell were here. He would know what to do."

Then she heard something being thrown at her from outside. She looked outside through the barred window.

"Maxwell! There you are! How did you find me?" She yelled at Maxwell.

Maxwell replied to her, "I heard you got arrested for attempted theft, what happened?"

Mika responded, "I didn't try to get arrested! I was just trying to help a cashier and she thought I was trying to rob the cash register. I was just trying to buy some food!"

Maxwell, stupefied by the strange turn of events, responded, "Why would you buy food in the first place? You're a SCRIBBLENAUT! If you wanted something to eat you could just write it down! Why didn't you just do that?"

Mika didn't know how to respond to that.

Maxwell told her, "It's obvious that you had no idea what you were doing. However, I think I can help you get out of jail. First of all, do you see a small switch on the side of the wall? A red switch?"

"Yes. Why?" Mika asked.

Maxwell replied, "If you throw that switch, your cell door will open. However, it will also open the other prisoners' cells. Give me a second."

Maxwell then took out his green notebook and wrote the word "SNAKE" with his pen. He then quietly slipped the snake into the cell above Mika's, where it bit and poisoned the prisoner. He called the snake back and did the same with the other prisoners. When he was done with the snake he crossed the word out.

He went back to Mika's cell and started to talk to her. "Okay, I took care of the prisoners, now you have to take care of the guards.

"Leave it to me!" She said. Then she flipped the switch in her cell and would have left, but then she realized the guards were armed.

"Stop right there!" The two guards yelled at her.

"Think Mika, what could you send at them that could withstand bullet fire?" She thought, "Oh, I got it!" She pulled out her notebook and scrawled out a word quickly.

As suddenly as she wrote it, it came. It fell from the sky and attacked the guards.

It was… A KRAKEN!

Mika was astonished by the word actually working for a second, but then came to her senses and ran out of the prison as the guards attempted to fight it off.

She met Maxwell outside of the prison and told him, "Sorry for putting you through so much trouble."

"It's fine Mika, just promise me something." Maxwell said.

"Sure, what is it?" Mika asked.

"Next time, make your own dang food." Maxwell told her, hitting her on the head.

They both decided it was not safe for them to stay in the city, as they didn't want to both end up in prison for poisoning the prisoners and the probable death of the guards. They fled the big city and headed to the mountains in the north, preparing for their next adventure.

XXXXXXX

What could be waiting for our young Scribblenauts in the Peaks? Will the Metro Police Force ever catch them? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE KRAKEN? Find out, next time!

COMMISSION: If you have ideas for missions in any of the other areas, leave a comment. Also accepting OC's! In addition anyone who wants to do art of Maxwell and Mika feel free to, just let me know first. :D

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


End file.
